Falling
by Jackel Smith
Summary: Jack was alone. Floating. Then there was a voice, and he followed it all the way. Sadly, so did someone else.
1. Chapter 1- Tongue-Ache

"Floating. I can't hold onto anything! I can't see- no visual! Requesting guidance. Base do you copy. America, do you copy. Britain, do you copy. CAN ANYONE HEAR ME!?"

"J-ck c- you hear m- -oice? Can you -ear m- -ce?"

"I can, I can. What do I do?"

*_buzz* _"What are your co-ordinates?"

"I don't know."

"What is your status?"

"Floating, detached. Scared, like really, _really,_ scared."

"What is your altitude."

"I don't know. I can't see."

"You need to open your visor sun-screen. To do this you mus-"

"Base?"

"."

"Base? NASA Control? BSA Control? Anybody? Please."

"Hello, who is this?"

"Jackson Frost. NASA astronaut, requesting URGENT guidance."

"Will you allow non-code language to be used."

"What do think? I really need help. I'm scared and I don't know-"  
"Can you see anything?"

"No, I can't open the lock on my helmet sun-glasses thingy!"

"There is a lock with a small rotational dial on it, turn it clock-wise."  
"Okay."

"Now, can you see?"

"Yes, oh my god."

"What can you see?"

"Jack, WHAT. CAN. YOU. SEE?"

"My ship. But, oh my god, it's just. Broken."  
"What the hell do you mean 'broken'?"

"I think there was a crash and. Well. Boom. It's in little pieces. I can't see any other crew, or the captain."  
"Can you have a guess at your altitude?"

"About 20 minutes of completely vertical falling to enter the atmosphere. Although don't quote me on that."

"Do you have an EVA jetpack on you?"

"What do you think has been keeping me oriented like this?"

"Okay, can you see any large parts of debris?"

"The only thing of any size out here is me."

"Okay, here is a new plan although you won't like it."

"What is this new plan? I'm pretty sure I won't mind it."

"In about 29 hours you will rendezvous about 20 metres away from the ISS, when that happens I think you know what to do."  
"So, I half crash and half enter the ISS. All using the jet-pack on my suit."

"Well, just slow down, the robotic arm on there should be able to pull you in. That is, if you don't die of radiation or another shitty effect of being in space that long."

"You really know how to relax someone, don't you. Err."

"Hamish Haddock, although call me Hiccup."

"Well, hello Hiccup. Can I ask where you are?"

"British Space Agency long range communications and astronaut communications base. We deal with working semi-automatic probes and, this is the first time, we give help and reassurance to stranded/dyeing astronauts and cosmonauts and well, whatever you want to call 'space people'."

"That's a mouthful, Hiccup"  
"Yeah, been saying that for 3 years now. I have tongue-ache."

"Is there such a thing as tongue ache?"

"No."


	2. Chapter 2 - Mr Floaty

**Author's Note: Sorry about this chapter. It was wrote on a coach going to a TV convention. Not going to say where or when (you stalkers) although I am dressed as the 4th doctor, hugging a bow-tied suspenders man (you can guess). Allot of weird stares, I might get a sign saying "We're guys, deal with it!", well getting off topic! Anywayz let's get to the writing and reading!**

**- Jackel**

**-His BF**

Jack was still there. Floating. Freezing. Being destroyed by radiation. And, generally being almost dead.

"Bored, bored. And what was that word?"

"Bored?"

"That's it." Jack smiled, twiddling his thumbs (a strange feeling inside a space-suit) and simply relaxed while letting the space suit keep him the right way up.

"You're almost dead from the vacuum of space and stuff in it, although still making _jokes_!"

"_jokes? _What was that, these _are_ really good jokes."

"You wish floaty."

"Floaty! What was that?" Jack almost shouted, hopelessly trying to sound offended.

"Me, feet on floor. You, feet everywhere."

"Feet everywhere, what was that?"

"Hmm, well either it's you spinning, or you doing something else."  
"Invitation?"

"42 other people can hear us."

"Don't care." By now Jack was grinning like a school kid.

"Flirting through about, uh, _a lot_ of kilometres. That's new." Jack could here a smile on the (_boys?) _face.

"Not for me. NOW THEN, how long until I crash, I mean get close to the ISS?"

"Visual in 12 minutes."

"Wanna kill some time. How about 21 thousand questions."

"Just me and you, or everyone else?"

"I trust you."

"Did you sabotage your ship?"

"NO!" Jack said, actually offended by this, "My turn... hmm... what colour eyes do you have?"

"Creepy green. What colour hair do you have?"

"White, natural. Hmm... how long's your- s_hut up__!_ I mean uhh... how long are your arms?"

"Nice save there. _Really_ nice save." Jack heard a strange laugh. A mixture between a pig snorting and a very scared chuckle, "Okay, let's see. How old are you?"

"Seventeen. Youngest person in space. I think."

"Same age as me."

"next question..."

They continued like that for the rest of the time and eventually Jack could see the station.

"I can see it."

"One sec, _requesting emergency __capture__ for ISS, there is a stranded person in a suit about,_ how far are you?"

"About 40 metres."

"_approximately 40 metres, please could you activate the main arm and capture him._"

"Sit tight Jack, help is on it's way."

"Thanks, will this hurt."

"Probably, can you see the arm?"

"Uhh," jack searched his vision, eventually finding a thin, white, arm extending ready to catch him, "Yes-sir-ee I do see it."

"_Hello, this is ISS what is your status?"_

"ooh, a voice. Uhh, I am stranded with only a trace amount of pack fuel and no other mobility. My ship is destroyed and- oof!"

The arm attached to him, pulling him along with the speeding ship,

"And attached."

The arm slowly began to pull him in, luckily he couldn't here anything and he imagined it would be a _little _bit DEAFENING. After a few minutes it stopped next to what seemed to be a handrail and then it let go of Jack. He swung around and grabbed the rails, quickly (as quickly as he could) manoeuvring across them and entered the hatch.

When he was inside a voice told him to remove his space-suit and place it in an empty 'locker'. He did and the door slid open.

"Hi?" He said, pulling himself through. He had obviously lost more muscle as he had originally thought.

"Hello!" A voice said from behind him. He immediately spun around to see a _slightly_ insane looking Caucasian woman. She had bright green eyes and her hair was a matching colour. It was short and she looked extremely thin (even for someone in space) although she still moved around easy enough.

"Oh, helloooo there!" He almost sang, smiling at the woman.

"I'm Fiacail, although call me Tooth." She replied, holding her arm out.

"How does that even relate to the word Tooth?" He shook her arm awkwardly (zero gravity make co-operation hard).

"You obviously don't know your Irish!" She said, still smiling like a maniac.

"Well," He raised his voice. "WHERE IS EVERYONE? HONEY I'M HOOOOOOME!"

By now Tooth was screaming with laughter, her body clenched up into a ball.

"God sake, shouting is not good." Jack heard a voice coming from behind him (again, is that a way of greeting here?). It sounded Australian and very tired. "Especially when your sleeping!"

Jack flinched and slowly turned around. He saw a large man who looked as strong as he was tall. And he looked strong.

"Is this floaty?" He asked, eyeing Jack up.

"What is with that name? YOU'RE floating too!" He almost shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him. "_You're_ also scary."

"That's Aster, although we call him Bunny." Tooth said, tapping Jack on the shoulder and pointing at the man.

"Can I ask about your name? (or will you bite my head off?)" He asked innocently also smiling at him.

"My full name is Aster-Bunnymund Autumn. Although since I was recruited at Easter and my name has the word "Bunny" in it, the nickname started and I grew to like it." He said, crossing his arms.

"You look like more of a kangaroo person to me." Jack noticed the kangaroo tattoos all over (what you could see of his) body.

"Oi, watch it." He said, moving closer to the boy with a small angry snarl.

"Okay mister 'I am not a kangaroo GRR...'" Jack said with an angry frown, before turning to Tooth with a smile to find her bright red and trying to stop her self laughing.

"Can we get back to work now?" Bunny asked, looking down at Jack.

"Can _I_ get back home now?" Jack asked, a cheeky smile plastered on his lips.

"Can _I_ speak to floaty Frost?" A voice cut in on the speakers.

"Ah, hello mister Gulp!" Jack beamed, glad to hear a, sort of, familiar voice.

"That's Hiccup, Snow Man." The voice said, clear being as sarcastic as he could.

"Since when did this thing get speakers, because I don't like them." Jack said, moving to look at the other two.

"Aw, but I thought you liked to hear my voice!" The person said, putting on a fake baby-whine voice. "Don't I sound cute-y enough for woo?"

"Excuse me, if you could stop flirting for a second," Bunny tried to say, although was cut off by:

"No we can't stop flirting, and if you _jack frost_ decide that you are going to stop flirting then you better give me your number now!" The voice on the speakers said, obviously smiling.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Tooth asked politely to whoever was speaking, hoping for a reply.

"Well, you are _much_ politer than Jack. Although you could be a little bit more sexy is your competing against him," She and Jack blushed, "I am Hamish Haddock III, although call me Hiccup. I HATE the name Hamish. I am main communications manager of the stranded and urgent assistant astronaut calling division, and I just so happen to find Jack very scared and screaming for someone to listen. Thanks for breaking my ear-phones by the way!"

"I wasn't screaming. I was loudly shouting." Jack said, the smile on his lips growing.

"God sake, why don't you two just kiss. Oh, wait, that's why." Tooth said, listening to them flirt.

"Also, talking about kissing. I have arranged a ship to take you back to America. Somewhere in America, that is." Hiccup began to feel kinda awkward, "And guess who's going to be there to greet you?"

"Jimmy Saville?" Jack said, his face nearly touching one of the mics.

"Hardy-ha-ha snowflake. Meet you there around six-ish. One of the six's, six today, six tommorrow, six o'clock 4 days time..."

"4 DAYS?" Jack and Bunny almost screamed, both annoyed about spending 4 days together.

"Yes, your ears finally work!" Hiccup said, Jack was wondering whether he was always this se-sarcastic. _NOT SEXY. I haven't even seen him yet and I have a crush. Shit._

"Yes, my ears work. Even after you've been chewing at them for just over a day." Jack replied, testing his own sarcasm.

"You want me to chew your ears then, didn't know you like that!" Hiccup replied casually, causing Jack to blush bright red and Tooth was holding back a sigh of 'congratulations, you can go and have sex now when you get back!'.

"I'd rather have you chew on something else."

"Oh."

"Yeah, a mint." Jack laughed, getting another awkwardly-normal laugh from Hiccup.

"I though Jack frost was minty, why don't I chew on you?"

"Because I think you'd get a black eye if you did."


	3. Chapter 3 - Hot Cross Bunny

**Author's Note: Wow, this one is going to be terrible. Right now we are writing this on Jackel's phone and we are in bed. It's 2 in the morning and neither of us could sleep so, instead of other thing, we decided to give another chapter for this slightly strange story that had a story-line like spaghetti and characters like diarrhoea (let's all take a moment to enjoy that mental picture). So yeah, stop thinking about it now! By the way, this may be a bit fluffy, because cuddling in bed like some really bad fluffy fanific with someone while writing isn't a good idea!**

**Chocolate.**

**(We knew you were still thinking about it)**

**-Jackel's BF**

**-Jackel**

While the others were at work doing 'sciency thingies' Jack simply spun there. Literally, he had curled his knees to his chest and was doing constant back roly-poly in the middle of the corridor. He had even began to chant "Bored, bored, bored," Like a mantra that his life depended on.

"Jack you're making me dizzy," Tooth whined, Jack had accidentally floated over to where Tooth was. "Stop it."

"I'm _so_ bored!" He whined, sounding like a little kid.

"I'm _so_ bored" Hiccup shined, his head leaning against the desk.

"How can you be so bored after flirting like that?" Astrid said, punching him slightly in his arm.

"Ow, that hurt soooooo much." He said, not even bothering to lift his head from the desk.

"How about," She punched him in the arm so hard he fell onto the ground, "that?"

"Ow, geese Astrid, calm down." Hiccup said, rubbing his arm from the punch, "And I was _not_ flirting."

"No, you talk to everyone like-" There was a loud thud and then the sound of someone falling to the ground, they turned around to see 2 people lying on the floor, laughing at each other and both looking like they just head-butted a brick wall. Although they had head-butted something even thicker, each other's skulls. "Why do they do that. One day Ruffnut will get a concussion, or Tuffnut will loose a nut."

"Trust me, their skulls are like bricks and their bones are like oak trees, I think they can last another week like this." Hiccup said, seeing the twins (Ruff and Tuff) begin to laugh moronically and punch each other in the face.

"I think they are as thick as bricks." Astrid mumbled turning back to her screen.

"And the rest." Hiccup said, also turning back to his monitor screen.

"And the rest." Jack pleaded as Tooth was giving out food to all 3. Instead of having all of that really bad 'space food' she actually had a small microwave like machine and cooked proper meals out of the boring space food they had. She somehow managed to make spaghetti (or at least it looked, smelt and tasted like spaghetti) with some sort of tomato sauce.

"How do you make that out of this shit?" Bunny asked, shovelling a spoonful into his mouth.

"I told you, knowing a lot about your name is important in life. And I went a step further and researched what teeth liked to kill. Food."

"This is great, much better than any other space food junk." Jack said, smiling as he ate.

"Well, at least you two like my food. At home whenever it's my turn to cook for my room-mate she just orders herself a take-out and doesn't even want to go near my food!" Tooth said, a look of slight anger on her face, although she hid it with a fake smile

"Well, trust me. If I ever get to eat from you again after this I will be more than happy." Jack smiled again, in all truth the food was the best he had ever eaten. Even if it was made out of space-paste and slimey stuff.

"Thank You"

"Thank You" Astrid said, taking her coffee from Hiccup. "What time is it?"

"32:40 according to my watch, or at least that's how long we've been awake." He said, sipping his own coffee.

"How do you know how long _I've_ been awake?" She downed the rest of her coffee.

"Because I woke you up, remember. I called you to wake you up." He said, waving the phone in front of her face.

"Ok, OK. I get it, I'm lazy, you're not." She shook her head and got back to work (actually working this time).

"I never said anything like that..." He laughed, also starting to work.

"I never said anything like that..." Jack groaned, trying to ignore Bunny.

"_oh hi bunny, you have a really stupid name."_ Bunny repeated, glaring evilly at Jack.

"I never said stupid!" He pointed at bunny, trying not to end up being beaten senseless by the man,

"It's true he didn't," Tooth butted in, it almost seemed she was trying to defend Jack before, "He said _fucking idiotic name_, not _stupid name_."

"Oh, thank you _so_ much for all your help Fiacail." Jack was starting to feel claustrophobic from Bunny staring at him.

"Well, at least you'll be leaving in," Bunny checked his watch (he had the timer set and was counting down), "14 minutes,"

They both smiled at each other, mainly glad to get away from the other.

"Aw, Jack we'll miss you." Tooth nearly screamed, sórt of hugging Jack although it looked more like the children's version of Karma Suitra.

"For about five minutes." Bunny muttered, sickend by the hug.

"Don't look like that Kangy," Jack smiled and got a glare from Bunny, "You'll get a hug too."

"Don't bet on that." He muttered, not expecting a certain white-haired teen to pull him into another awkward hug. "GET OFF!"

"Sorry." Jack said, immediately backing off Bunny and hiding behind Tooth, who hid behind Jack. This was not very easy and looked like another Karma Suitra thing.

"YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" He screamed, rasing a fist as a threat. Both Jack and Tooth flinched back against a wall, terrified by the larger man's threat.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry." They both siad, holding their hands up in defense and their voices were shaky with fear.

"YEAH WELL DON'T DO IT AGAIN!" He shouted, floating out of the small compartment.

"I am officially scared of him." Jack muttered to Tooth, both of them still shaking slightly.

"Join the club."

"Join the club." Astrid muttered to Ruffnut, they were listening to Hiccup blabber ón about Dragons. "How's you head?"

Ruffnut glanced up and tried to actually look at the large swelling patch at the top of her head, eventually she nearly fell off her chair, "I don't know..."

"It looks bet-"

"Why can't i see it?" Ruffnut whined, still trying to see it.

"Uhh, i don't think that's going to work." Astrid said, trying to stop her before people started to stare.

"Are you really that dumb?" Tuffnut asked, smahing his fist against her forehead as she looked up.

"Shutup." She lunged at him and they started to fight again.

"You two shouldn't really be fighting here," Astrid siad, poking Tuffnut, "Go outside."

"One sec i thing I've won." Tuffnut said, pinning his sister against the floor.

"No way." She said, kicking her twin off of her and they began to wrestle again.

"How haven't you two been fired yet?" Astrid asked simply, not expecting an answer.

"_He_ nearly was!"

"He nearly was." Tooth muttered, hoping Bunny didn't hear.

"Well, what stopped them from firing Bunny?" Jack asked, hoping for a simple answer.

"A bribe."

"What?" Jack said, trying not to raise voice to much, "Do space agencies even accept bribes?"

"When it's a few million pounds, yes."

"HOW MUCH?" Jack immediately covered his mouth, "How much?"

"£7 Million." She repeated, a sad look on her face, "The rich shit."

"Well, I don't think he's that bad. He's just a bit of a grumpy Kangaroo." Jack laughed weakly and Tooth smiled a bit.

"Yeah, I guess so." She fiddled with a pen, it was designed to work in space.

"Why do you think he wanted to be here so much?" Jack put an arm aound her as best as he could, trying to comfort the scared woman.

"I-I don't really know." She whispered, tears begging to fall down her face.

"Does he get mas like that often?" Jack asked, rubbing her shoulder.

"Daily, I think he was a-acting nice because o-of you b-being h-h-h-here." She was obviously trying not to cry too loud, afraid it would disturb Bunny.

"How long has he been angry." Jack was now holding her in both of his arms and she was sobbing quietly.

"Since North and S-Sandy left here." She was desperately holding back a sob as she heard Bunny start to work in the room next to them.

"Who were they." Jack asked, trying to nudge them away from the subject since Tooth had begin to shake as Bunny kept nearly coming in the room.

"They were Bunny's brothers. Nicholas and Sanderson." She sobbed slightly although still managed to speak, just, "We called them N-N-north and S-s-s" She began to sob as Bunny began to thumble with the door handle-like thing. Jack quickly moved them into the room to their right and closed the door, luckily this one was designed to sleep 3 people and had a lock.

"It's okay." He said, locking the door to keep Bunny out.

"W-we called them that because N-north dressed up like Santa and went home at Christmas." She clung onto Jack and sobbed slightly as they heard Bunny open the door to where they were. "a-and Sandy used to make art with different colour sands."

They heard Bunny try to open their door and Tooth buried her head in the younger boy's shirt as he did. After a few moments of them both holding their breathe Bunny mumbled something and moved from the door.

"I have an idea, although you don't have to." Jack whispered to Tooth, hoping Bunny wouldn't hear them.

"Yeah?" Tooth asked, head still buried in his chest out of fear.

"When that rocket comes to pick me up, why don't you come too. Then we can explain to them and you won't have to be stuck with Kangaroo Jack on steroids over there." He whispered, clutching Tooth to try and at least comfort her from Bunny. Although they both knew that if Bunny decided to attack either of them neither would get out of it easy.

"Y-yeah, I think that would be good." She muttered, her shaking had nearly stopped. "Sh-shit."

"Wha-" Jack gulped as the small door had a light showing

MANUAL OVERRIDE

and it was flashing. They both held their breath and Jack grabbed Tooth's hand. "Follow me as quick as you can."

She nodded and almost screamed as bunny began to force the door open. As soon as it was half open Jack nodded at Tooth and slipped through the door. Pulling her with him was easier than he thought as she knew what he was doing. They slipped past Bunny and heard him grunt in anger and shout something as they slipped into the room opposite them.

It was a docking room where you could get in and out of the ships after they docked or transfer supplies. Jack quickly locked the door and blocked the window with a box and some tape. It was re-inforced glass although you can't be too careful in a situation like this.

"It should be hear soon. I hope there's two seats." Tooth muttered, slightly out of breath from pulling herself around that fast.

"So do I, if there's not then I'll stay. Just make sure to get them to send another one for me." He muttered, although got a glare from Tooth.

"You are going, I don't have to. That's what I've been saying to the other crew until they leave, so I'm not stopping yet." She whispered and started to wonder where Bunny was.

Her question was answered quickly as there was a clashing sound against the door. Tooth screamed and floated back to Jack, cowering behind him.

"How long do you think until it gets here you think?" Jack asked, grabbing a spare connecting strut (big long piece of iron) and held it up defensively.

Crash.

Tooth screamed again and backed away, Jack followed suit.

Crash.

They moved back again but Tooth didn't scream. She was too scared to.

_Crash_.

That time it was from behind. They looked to see the small hatch for docking was open and they could get in.

"2 seats!" Tooth said happily.

CRASH!


	4. Chapter 4 - As good as a suicidal poodle

Jack immediately got into the ship as he heard the crash. Tooth on the other hand was simply floating there staring.

"Kindly get in M'lady." Jack smiled, trying to break some of the tension, and pulled her in.

"HURRY!" Tooth screamed as Jack pulled the hatch shut. It was built for emergencies so they didn't need a space suit or really anything except to be there.

They strapped in immediately and Jack pulled a lever which disconnected them with a loud clunk.

"Thank God." Tooth muttered, finding a set of autopilots for one and two people. Jack pressed 'land' under the two people section and the ship slowly began to drift away.

"YES!" Jack shouted, throwing his arms up as much as he could in the space and hugged Tooth, again that was hard.

"Somehow I feel a bit sad for Bunny. Being such a big ol' shit all the time." She laughed along with Jack, finally starting to cheer up.

"He really is one Hot Cross Bun!" Jack laughed, nearly killing Tooth with the jokes.

"Don't say that again. EVER!" She tried to be serious, although she was smiling like an idiot.

"Don't say that again. EVER!" Astrid laughed, trying to be serious although failing horribly.

"_I'm a big strong viking man! GRR!" _Hiccup said, flexing his non-existent muscles.

By now the twins were rolling on the floor laughing and Astrid was trying desperately to cling to her chair. "I'm not that weak, am I?"

"No, no. It's just we're wondering how you stand on such skimpy little knees." Astrid laughed and pinched hiccup, skimpy, knee.

"Hardy-ha-ha, Astrid!" Hiccup said, he was about to carry on when there was a thumping sound and the twins were lying on the floor unconscious, blood leaking down Ruffnut's head. "Is she okay?"

"Ah, it's nothing!" Ruffnut said aftwer standing and brushing herself down, "Fit as a middle. F-middle. Fickle. Filmer." She took a moment to breath and waved her tongue in her mouth a bit, "Fit. As. A. Fiddle."

"Fit. As. A. Fiddle." Tooth said, getting out onto the grass. "Jack, I told you. I just felt a bit sick when we started to barrel roll during re-entry. And when we nearly got ripped apart from the parachutes."

"Fine, fine. I just don't want you to be really sick." He said, himself getting out.

"Shouldn't you be the sick one. You know, spending that long outside in space isn't the best thing for stopping cancer!" She pointed a finger at him and he almost retaliated, before realising it was a bad idea to mock someone at least seven years older than you.

"Just don't let me mention you in your twenties clinging onto me for dear life!" He pointed a finger at her, it was getting a bad habit of his.

"I'm FORTY!" She nearly shouted, although she was smiling at the complement.

"Forty? How are you forty?" jack said, shaking his head slightly.

"Well, I'm 38 although that's not far off." She shouted, before stopping as she saw helicopters begin to descend to them. "Here's our second ride."

"oh goodie. It's the Men In Black!" Jack laughed, spinning in a full circle to see them all. "Come to take us away? Or did you run out of straight jackets?"

"Shutup!" To pinched his arm, although she failed since she was bent double with laughter.

"Mr Overland and..." The first man trailed off, looking Tooth in the eyes.

"Tooth. Fiacai, is my name but call mé Tooth." She stuck out her hand for a handshake, although he simply stared and pulled out a notepad and scribbled ón it.

"Are you a robot then? _I cannot accept handshakes. My species feels bad about you having arms and we having boring personalities to compensate."_ Jack put on a robot voice and held out his arms slightly to mimic a robot.

He stared at them and scowled.

"_Exterminate. Ex-terminate! EX-TER-MI-NATE!" _Jack shouted before they both collapsed to the floor in laughter, the man still standing there expressionless.

"Jack, he's going to punch you soon." Tooth muttered to Jack, trying not to offend the man, "Or shoot you with a ray gun."

"Follow me." He said, still expressionless.

"Take_ me to your leader!" _Jack said, earning a giggle from Tooth.

"Sorry about him." Tooth said to the robot-MAN she whispered to the man!

"Sorry about him." Astrid said to Fishlegs, the only person in the school with a worse nickname than Hiccup.

Hiccup was reading something on his phone and had tried to opt out of every conversation they brought up.

"Why are you so quiet and shy at school?" She pouted and looked at him.

"Because everywhere else there are rules about being quiet. Here no-one cares." Hiccup sighed and looked up from his phone.

"I care." Astrid poked him in the face with a pen and he pushed it away.

The bell rang and they all rushed off to their lessons. Hiccup had PE so he ran to the changing rooms and got changed. Just as he was finishing changing the teacher jogged in and shouted,

"Alright you little faggots! Let's all get changed and get to the track. When I say so you start your run. 3. 2. 1-

-RUN!" Jack shouted, pulling Tooth back wards out of the alleyway. It turned out that Bunny had planned everything from when they landed in the field, right down to the creepy men in black. He pulled them into a passing taxi and just shouted for them to drive.

"WHY ISN'T ANYHTING NORMAL?" Tooth shouted, confused by almost everything that was happening.

"Taxi person, go to this address." Jack handed a piece of paper to the man, he took it and turned the car around. Luckily he kept driving after-wards.

"Ok, I think I hate Bunny now." Jack said, slumping further into his seat. Both of them continued to look back every now and then, checking to see if they were being followed. "More than before."

"Hoe can this get any worse." Tooth muttered, although they were both shook out of their patient trarnce as gun-fire was heard. Close. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Calm down Tooth." Jack said, although whatever he was going to do to comfort her was stopped when there was another shot and the back window shattered. "OK, panic now."

"DRIVE FASTER!" Tooth screamed, shaking the back of the driver's seat.

"Now you pay me extra." He said, not at all dazed by the gunfire and simply started to hum to the radio.

Eventually the taxi stopped and Jack threw some money at him before sprinting off, pulling Tooth along as well.

"Where the hell is this?" She half asked, half shouted to Jack.

"You'll see." He said, although they were stopped when men in black combat uniforms brandishing rifles stopped them. "It's okay, it's okay. Look!" He held out a small black wallet and they nodded, looking at Tooth. Jack placed the pad behind his back and flicked a few pages before handing it to Tooth and winking.

"Here." She held it up and it showed the same, only the gender tab was female. They nodded and him and Tooth started to walk forwards again, hoping that Bunny's men hadn't caught them yet.

"Same again." Jack said quickly, hearing the heavy foot clatter of Bunny's men.


End file.
